Stud like me
by crazyforlove
Summary: the newly weds were in love but there is one problem Jack has to leave for war in a few weeks and he goes missing.how will their mistakes as 19 and 181/2 year olds effect them 5 years later?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you Katherine Anderson take Jack Knapier to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher said in the small packed Christian church full of family to see the young couple of 19 and 18 ½ get married.

"I do." Katherine said blushing from excitement.

"And do you Jack Knapier take Katherine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Asked the preacher asked Jack.

"Of course." Jack shouted. Almost so loud it echoed.

About 5 minutes later….

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said. Jack stepped forward took Katherine's hand and placed his other hand on her neck. And leaned in to kiss her then quickly let go of Katherine's hand and placed it on her lower back and pushed the top of her body backwards dipping her then shaking his hair out of his face.

"That is more like it." He said while kissing his newly wed.

After the couple had returned to reality. Jack picked Katherine up folding and wrinkling the puffy pale white wedding dress with peach colored lace around the bottom and waist.

Jack put Katherine down and opened the passengers door, when Katherine got in he gently closed the door and walked around to the drivers side got in and started up the old truck and started driving towards their house in the darker side of Gotham for their reception.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey are you awake?" Jack whispered. while pushing Kate's red hair out of her face.

"I am now." Kate mumbled in a sweet voice. And laughing.

"Oh ok I just wanted to tell you I am very happy that we got married yesterday I have only been waiting for this moment since we have been together." Jack said smiling kindly at Kate.

"Aww honey I have been waiting too I am just glad we did it before you have to leave." Kate said trying to smile while tears started welling up in her eyes.

"I am sorry it is what's best for us." Jack said while his smile turned into a sympathetic expression.

"I know I am just scared people die over there Jack what if one of those people is you." Kate said while tears started rolling down her face.

"Please don't cry and you can't think like that I mean the odds are slim to none." Jack said in a comforting voice.

Jack smiled at Kate and wiped away her tears. Jack looked around nervously not knowing were to take this conversation from there.

"Ok umm…. Well it is 10:30 you want to go get some breakfast?" Jack asked Kate with a smile that almost was almost to big for his face.

"umm…. Where do you want to go." Kate asked wiping away the excess dried up tears

"Umm… What about uh umm….we can go to the store and stay here and cook breakfast?" Jack asked looking at Kate.

"Sure I'll run to the store in a minute." Kate said while walking into the bathroom to take a shower. Jack was sitting on the bed when he heard the water from the shower head start.

He got up out of bed and pulled off his big blue shirt. And then slid his gray sweats over his black boxers. Opened up his dresser and searched for clothes throwing them everywhere. Kate walked out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her.

"How does this look?" Jack said smiling and looking at his outfit and then back at Kate.

"You look amazing like always." Kate said chuckling.

"Good and thank you." Jack said with a sly smile.

"Your we-oh my god what have you done to this place your clothes are everywhere." Kate complained.

"Hey I told you it could be hard getting married to a stud like me." Jack laughed while beginning to pick up his clothes.

"Oh shut up." Kate said while walking over to Jack she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. Jack then put his arms around Kate also.

"I am really gonna miss you." Jack whispered to Kate giving her goose bumps as his warm breathe brushed across her bare skin.

"I know I am gonna miss you too." Kate said while looking up at Jack who couldn't help but to stare at his beautiful wife.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh that smells good." Jack said while inhaling the bacon aroma.

"I hope you are hungry." Kate said while flipping the bacon in the small frying pan.

"I am starving walking around the grocery store for less then 10 minutes can be tiring." Jack chuckled. And hugged Kate from the back and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh shut up." Kate hissed.

"Jack…Hon breakfast is ready!" Kate Called from the kitchen placing the small plates of food on their little whit table in the dining room.

"Goodie." Jack said excitedly and skipping out of the bedroom happily.

"Hey sweetie I got to go pick up my uniforms from the drycleaners later on do you need anything from the store or something?" Jack asked while turning off the faucet from washing the left over dishes from breakfast.

"No thanks I am fine." Kate said while plopping on the couch and turning on the television.

After about an hour of watching football knowing that's what I would be wanting to watch she fell asleep and I glanced over at her. She was so beautiful and god was I in love with her so much and it scared me knowing I had to leave this perfect life behind when I left.

FLASHBACK.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked Kate as she wobbled towards me.

"Yeah I am great." Kate said while blowing the smell of alcohol at me.

"Oh, I see you've been drinking." I said while smiling.

"Oh yeah hey come up here I want to show you something." Kate told me while dragging me by the arm up the stairs.

"Umm… ok." I said while following her.

She lead me into a room at the end of the hallway. She stood on her tippy toes since I was slightly taller then her. She kissed me then started backing up towards the bed stumbling a bit. I knew that the alcohol was really getting to her. I kissed her back just to avoid argument. I then hit the bed and fell on it.

I was now catching on to what she was doing. She pushed me further on to the bed and slid her hands up my sides and pulled it back down.

"Kate what are you doing?" I asked while scooting away from her.

"You know what I am doing." She said with a sly smile and then crawling towards me again.

"Kate please you are seventeen." I said looking back and forth between each of her baby blue eyes.

"So I am old enough to know that you want me just as bad as I want you." She said while kissing my neck. I once again scooted away from her.

"No sweetie you no offense but you are drunk you don't know what you want." I said brushing her hair out of her face and trying to put this in the nicest words possible.

"No I want you." She said while pushing me back down on the bed.

"Kate look ok I want you too but I honestly think we aren't old enough and besides I am a virgin I would not know what to do and it would be bad for you and I want you first time to be good." I said trying to persuasive.

"I am a virgin too so I am just as inexperienced as you and it would be good because I want you to be my first ti-." She said while leaning over the bead and puking on the floor.

"Oh shi-." I put my hand under her legs, swung her around and carried her to the bathroom. I pushed her hair away from her face as she leaned over the toilet still vomiting. Though she was up chucking all that she had ate that evening she was still as beautiful as she had been before.

END OF FLASHNACK.

"Why are you starring at me?" Kate said while opening her eyes and looking at me.

"Sorry I can't help it." I said chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Kate I am off to get my uniforms." I said while grabbing my keys.

"Ok Jack I will see you later." Kate while buttoning up her black blouse over her yellow laced bra.

"I love you." I yelled while opening the front door.

"I love you too." Kate said while watching me walk out of the door.

The little bell rang as I walked into the dry cleaners. I looked at the lady at the counter and smiled.

"Hi I am Jack Knapier I need my uniforms please are they done yet?" I asked while pulling out my wallet.

"Yes I will be right out." She said wile walking towards a room behind the counter.

"Thank you." I said while opening my wallet.

The lady from the counter walked back out.

"Ok sir umm… your uniforms will be out in a second and it will be $30.05 please, thank you." She said while taking the money I had placed neatly on the counter with a nickel on the top.

"your welcome." I said while putting my wallet in my back pocket.

She handed me my uniforms and I walked out the door after thanking her again. I opened the passengers seat door and put the uniforms in my truck. I climbed in the drivers seat and pulled my seat belt over my chest and then let it go while I traced my hand over the little black letters on the green uniforms that read JACK KNAPIER in big bold letters. I looked down at my feet while taking my hand off the uniforms and returning it to my seat belt.

"No this….this is the right choice." I reassured myself.

"Hey honey I am home." I yelled while putting my uniforms on the couch.

"Oh hey babe." Kate said joyfully while skipping out into our living room.

" I have great news." She said while walking towards me.

"What?" I asked while walking towards her also.

"I just got a phone call from my boss and I got a raise I get $13.00 an hour." She bragged.

"Oh my gosh that is great." I said while now running to her.


End file.
